Hawaii
Hawaii Having the greatest number of destinations of any default map in YSFlight, this map is a favorite for Virtual Airlines (VA) who are looking to establish their own network of routes. It also has the greatest distances to travel between airports, providing a more realistic experience for pilots of large airliners. There are differences with online and offline play. Cheifly, there are servers with hostile objects which weren't included in the original map. There may also be servers running endurance mode, where non-player aircraft attack players' aircraft. As there is a general rule in YSF servers not to shoot other players without consent, the hostiles are perfect for military pilots looking to hone their skills. In online play, civilian pilots should avoid certain routes, or maneuver safely around the hostile areas on their way. Also, there have been cases of duplicate NAV entries for all airports in Hawaii. In these servers, it appears that two versions of the Hawaii map had been loaded by mistake, and all that remains are coordinates for the duplicate airports. Also, ILS names are not always the same, especially in Hawaii, where they have names like "carrier" and "homebase" The original names included the airport name and runway number (such as "HNL_08L", which is useful in finding out the runway direction at unfamiliar airports, and essential for verifying you are using the correct ILS when in poor visibility conditions. Oahu Island - including Honolulu(HNL) Honolulu(HNL) *Rwy 08L/26R, ILS 08L only *Rwy 08R/26L, ILS 08R only *Rwy 04L/22R *Rwy 04R/22L *No fuel supply Kalaeloa(JRF) *Rwy 04L/22R Short! *Rwy 04R/22L, ILS 04R only *Rwy 11/29 *Next to Honolulu, to the west Kaneohe a.k.a. MCBH *Desert patch by the sea, north of Honolulu *Rwy 04/22, ILS on rwy22 *Terrain on approach to 04, maybe thats why no ILS. *No apron, just a full-length taxiway Wheeler Airfield(HHI) *Located in central area NW of Honolulu *Rwy 6/24 *It has an NDB. Dillingham(HDH) *super-slim airstrip NE region of island. *Rwy 08/26 *Surprisingly, it is long enough for a B737 to take off, yet doesn't even have an apron. NOTE: Koko head: is not an airport Molokai Island Molokai *Rwy 5/23, longer, ILS both ends. Too short for large aircraft (A340 fail takeoff), tight for medium airliners (b737 on takeoff) *Rwy 17/35, shorter *terrain 5000ft 14 miles east of airport *Online play: sometimes erroneously called Kalupapa in NAV menu *onlythe map shows a location of molokai SW of kalupapa. Lanai Island Lanai: *Rwy 03/21, ILS rwy 03 only, too short for large airliners (A340 fail takeoff), tight for medium airliners (b737 on takeoff) *4000ft terrain obstructing approach rwy 21 *Apron on rwy 03 end, max capacity 1 medium airliner *(only sometimes - modified map?) no taxiways, backtracking is necessary *From HNL, Fly or follow VOR 120 degrees out 62 miles Maui Island Maui aka Kahului aka OGG: *Rwy 02/20, ILS both ends *Rwy 05/23, shorter runway, tight for medium airliners (B737 on takeoff) Hana(HNM) *Rwy 26/08 *bearing 115 from Maui, 22 miles. Kapalua aka JHM *Rwy 7/25 *bearing 290 from Maui, 14 miles *VOR name is JHM (not present in the stock hawaii map) Hawaii Island - incl Kona(HKO) Kona(HKO): *Rwy 17/35 ILS both ends *Terrain 9000ft to east *From Honolulu, fly or follow VOR 130 outbound for 145miles *From Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbond 125 for 230 miles. Hilo: *Rwy 8/26, longer, ILS on 26 only (26-HILO) *Rwy 3/21, shorter, ILS on 21 only (21-HILO), tight for medium airliners (B737 on takeoff) *Terrain 14000-17000ft in area *From honolulu, fly or follow VOR 120 for 189 miles *From Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbound 120 for 278 miles. Waimea Kohala(MUE) *Rwy 22/4 *has a VOR, not for large a/c but can land planes such as YS-11 *From Kona, Fly or follow VOR 050 outbound 27 miles. (if MUE isn't in the NAV-1 list) Upolu *Rwy 7/25 *Has a VOR - but when online, sometimes not... *From kona, fly or follow 020 outbound radial, 34 miles PMNVBradshaw: From Kona, fly or follow kona VOR outbound 060 NOTE: False VORs near Kona!: Upolupoint; Kamuela(2 hangars and approach lights in water?); Bradshaw(just a mountain in stock map); OGG(not an airport, leads to maui) Kauai Island - including Lihue(HLI) Lihue (HLI): *The main airport to the west of honolulu *Rwy 3/21, ILS rwy 21 only *Rwy 17/35, ILS rwy 35 only Port Allen: *tiny airstrip, with adjacent tarmac (no taxiway) *Rwy 9/27 *Runway too short for medium airliners; tight for regional aircraft(DC-9-16 on landing), recommended for small aircraft only. *Apron at rwy 27 end, max capacity one small aircraft *From Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbound 255, 15 miles Princeville: *tiny airstrip with adjacent tarmac (no taxiway) *Rwy 5/23 *Runway too short for medium airliners; tight for regional aircraft, recommended for small aircraft only. *Apron at rwy 23 end, max capacity one small aircraft *from Lihue, fly or follow VOR outbound 335 16 miles NOTE: Niihau has no airport! just hangars and a bldg... PMNVBarking sands: west side of Lihue island, bearing 270 from Lihue